The present invention is directed to a modular panel system which is easily constructed and allows for easy installation of the wiring necessary in an office or hospital-like environment. It is well known to employ modular wall systems in offices and hospitals to create individual work stations which present a sense of privacy for those working at the station, while at the same time the wall system provides a more open working atmosphere. One essential attribute of any modular wall system is the ability to be positioned in a myriad of different configurations so as to be adaptable to the different functions of the office or hospital and adaptable to various permanent features already present in the office or hospital. An example of such a modular wall system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,539, assigned to Herman Miller, Inc.
Modular wall systems were developed in which internal conduits were provided in the walls. In some embodiments, the internal conduits were formed by forming a recess in the wall and attaching brackets inside the recess. The brackets were used to support a panel that formed an exterior part of the modular wall. Wiring and such were then placed in the internal conduit defined by the recess, brackets, and the panel.
One disadvantage of such prior modular wall systems is that they have a limited capacity in the amount of wiring that they can accommodate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a modular wall system which provides for increased capacity for wiring present in the modular wall.
Another object of the present invention to provide a simple bracketing system to improve cost and decrease the time of installation of wiring and the panel.